Such a control device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,520. This known control device controls fuel injection and spark ignition in a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. A processor or computer includes two datablocks containing respective programs for two modes of operation and an arithmetic unit or central processing unit for controlling the injection and ignition in accordance with engine operating parameters and in accordance with a selected one of the programs. The arithmetic unit contains a switching logic or partial load recognition stage which switches from the first datablock to the second responsively to engine load. The switching logic also switches off some of the injection valves so that not all the cylinders produce power. The first and second datablocks are programmed for optimal performance in respective modes in which all cylinders are producing power or only some cylinders are producing power, the latter mode being used under low load.
This known control device, however, does not deal with the problem that it is often necessary or advantageous to operate in accordance with one program when the engine of cold and in accordance with another program when the engine is hot. In particular, it is desirable to be above to operate in a "lambda control" mode in order to minimize emission of noxious or toxic fumes in the exhaust, but this is not possible when the enigine is cold, i.e. when starting the engine.
DE-A- No. 32 33 791 describes a device for calling up and/or optimizing stored data which can be used for testing which of several stored programs, e.g, starting programs, is the best for a control device of an internal combustion engine. It is possible, using an input keyboard, to select different programs and to try out each program to check which is the best during an actual test run of the vehicle. However, there is no suggestion of a changeover from one program to another responsively to an engine operating parameter.